Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device with both a data bus inversion (DBI) function and a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) function.
Data bus inversion (DBI) is a technique for current reduction in which, to reduce consumption of a large amount of current in transmission lines terminated with a power voltage Vdd while transmitting a low-level signal, as compared with a high-level signal, if data includes a larger number of low-level bits than high-level bits, the data is converted to include half or less low-level bits of a total bits number, with additional transmission of a signal indicating the data conversion, thereby reducing current consumption. Cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is a technique for reducing data loss during transmission between a memory and a controller, in which CRC data obtained through a CRC calculation is also transmitted to enable error detection. Simultaneously activating a DBI function and a CRC function may lead to a complicated main data line structure.